


Love Yourself

by insomniacfics



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Passionate Sex, Praise Kink, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Y/N has been down on himself, his boyfriend taking notice quickly. Loke decides to teach him what he sees.
Relationships: Loke/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Love Yourself

A pinch here and a tug there. He sighed as he examined his reflection. The scars had healed but his muscle...The months of recovery made him lose the toned mass he’d built up. 

He shook his head and pulled an oversized sweater on, ignoring the little voices in his head. 

Loke looked up from the food he was cooking when he saw movement. He smiled and whistled, loving the sight of his boyfriend wearing a sweater and nothing more. “Sexy as hell.”

“Shut up, I am not,” Y/N sighed, grabbing some fresh fruit and cutting it up.

Loke frowned at the tone of his voice and made the plates for them both. “Here. Eat up, Cub,” He said gently, kissing his head.

Y/N blinked at that and slowly ate, sighing softly. He glanced at the celestial spirit as he ate. Loke was calm as ever, sipping his coffee and eating. He was waiting, he quickly realized. He was waiting for him to explain what was wrong. He hated this creature’s intelligence.

“Dick.”

“Love you too,” Loke chuckled. “Seriously, eat. You need your strength.”

“Aren’t I strong enough?” He asked. Loke blinked, looking at him. “I mean...I…”

“I see,” He sighed, walking around the table. “Are you really hungry?” He shook his head. “Good. I want something sweet and you look good enough to eat,” He said with a smirk. He picked him up and carried him back to the room.

“L-Loke!” Y/N yelped as he was carried away. He hit his fists against his back. “Put me down.”

“No,” He snarled, making Y/N blush. “I think you really do need this.” He sat him down on the bed, making him face the mirror. “Now, be honest, Cub. Tell me what you see.”

“U-Us…?” He tried.

“Cheeky,” Loke chuckled, forcing his legs apart. Y/N blushed at that. “Now, try that again. Tell me what you see, Cub.”

He blushed and studied his reflection, seeing his boxers peeking from under the sweater. “I see...me.”

“Go on,” He chuckled, kissing his shoulder.

He blushed, gulping. “I see...my thighs.” He shivered as Loke groaned softly against his skin, provoking him. “I see my boxers that you made me get.”

“But you love how they feel when your ass is sore cuz of me,” He pointed out with a smirk. “Arms up.” Y/N did as told and lifted his arms. The sweater was removed and tossed aside, revealing the healed scars on his chest. His...soft chest. “Keep going.”

“I see my scars. They’ve healed up completely now cuz it’s been so long.” Loke hummed, kissing at his neck. “And my chest...and stomach...and arms.” Loke pressed a kiss behind his ear as he raised an eyebrow, listening to Y/N’s dejected sigh. “I’ve lost my muscle. I feel…”

“Really?” Loke asked, blinking. “Lion Cub, you know that happens right?” He asked, cupping his face. He smiled gently at the watery look in his eyes. “Cuz you know what I see? I see a warrior that finally healed from his battle. You get to start your workouts again tomorrow, My Cub. So don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“It’s hard, Loke,” he whimpered a slight, pouting.

“Oh, I know, My Cub. Which is why this is what we’ll be doing,” He cooed, standing. “I’m going to make you understand just how gorgeous you are. Muscle or no muscle,” He chuckled.

Y/N blushed, frowning as Loke opened the closet door. His eyes widened as he pulled out a series of items: Silk rope, vibrator, and a blind fold. Loke smirked at his expression. “The blindfold won’t be there long, but, I think we’ll need it for our little exercise, Cub.”

He gulped and licked his lips, his body already ready for what was to come. Loke did a quick gesture with his hand and Y/N stood,. The lion circled him slowly before nodding. “Strip.”

Y/N did as told, gulping and biting his lip. He stopped at Loke’s tut of disapproval, the Celestial Spirit gripping his chin and pulled his lip free with his thumb. “You’re not to hurt yourself, Cub. Can’t go having my precious cub marred up before I’ve even begun our game, now can I?”

“No, Sir,” Y/N mumbled, blushing a bit.

Loke chuckled lowly and gently kissed him before wrapping the rope around him. Y/N was quickly positioned with his legs wide open, arms behind his back to restrain him and leave him helpless. The blindfold slid over gently.

“Now then, what do you see?”

“Nothing, Sir,” Y/N answered.

“Means the blindfold is settled, but what else does that mean? Do you know, Cub?”

“Uh...n-no sir?”

“It means you have to believe all my words I tell you. Right? Have to trust that I’m telling you the truth right?”

Y/N blushed and nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

Loke kissed the top of his head and sat in the bed. “So, I’ll tell you what I see before me. You’ll just have to believe me.” His hands trailed up Y/N’s thighs and hips, rubbing gently over the ropes as well before pulling him into his lap. “I see,a beautiful man who needs some comfort.”

Y/N gulped and gasped softly as Loke’s fingers carefully played over his folds. “He’s so sexy when he’s teetering on the brink of pleasure. I want to devour every drop he spills, if I’m being quite honest. I see a strong wizard who pushes himself far too much.”

He blushed then groaned as Loke pushed a slim finger into him. “Aw, so wet already. You really do get turned on so easily, Cub.”

He hummed softly as Loke pumped his finger. The spirit smirked and slid in a second finger, watching his human whimper quietly before pulling them away entirely, leaving him empty. “Wha--No!” Y/N begged.

“Ah, ah,” Loke chuckled, licking his fingers clean. He smirked as he felt Y/N shudder at the sound of the debauchery. “So fucking needy, aren’t you, Cub?”

“Y-Yes, Sir,” He whimpered. He blushed as he felt the wand pressing against his clit before it buzzed on, making him cry out in shock. “Fuck!”

“Such a dirty mouth,” He chuckled. “Let’s have it say something nicer. Now then, I want you to repeat after me, Cub,” he cooed in his ear. “If you don’t say it and mean it you won’t be cumming any time soon. I’ll keep taunting and toying with you until you’re screaming what I tell you to. Understand?”

Y/N moaned out a “Yes, Sir!” as Loke pressed the wand a bit more against his clit. He whimpered and whined.

“Good boy,” He praised, kissing his ear. “Now then, repeat after me.” He smirked. “Y/N is a radiant young man.”

Y/N blushed at that and gulped. “Y/N i-is a radi-radiant young man,” he stammered out, face getting redder. “Loke, this feels...Oh!”

“Good?” He asked, smirking as the man nodded. “Good. It needs to feel good. My little Cub needs to feel so good in all sorts of ways. Now then: Y/N is a strong little Cub.”

Y/N panted and whimpered. “Y/N...is--Oh fuck. Is a strong little Cub,” He spat out quickly. The wand pulled away. “Loke, no! No fair! I said it!”

“You did say it. But you didn’t mean it,” He chuckled. “You say it nice and slow, Little Cub. Say it nice and slow and mean it.”

Y/N blushed and looked away. “Y/N...is a st-strong little Cub,” He mumbled.

“Louder, my love. C’mon then. I know you can do it. You wanna feel good, don’t you?”

Y/N just blushed and gulped, taking a slow breath. “I-I’m a strong little Cub,” He said firmly, despite his voice cracking.

Loke grinned and kissed him hard, cupping his face as he pressed the vibrator against his clit, immediately turning up the intensity. Y/N moaned and writhed, shaking a slight as he was brought close to the edge.

“I love you, Little Cub. Now, be good and cum for me.”

Y/N moaned out, “I love you too...Oh, Loke!” He cried out as he orgasmed, pulling hard on the ropes. 

The spirit gripped his thigh in one hand as he kissed the man hard, moaning softly. He smirked as he felt Y/N’s body twitch as he pulled the wand away. He licked slowly up his neck. “Not done yet, Little Cub. That’s just one. I need you to learn fully how amazing you are.”


End file.
